Total Drama Island: Back in Television
by IvoryKeys26
Summary: When Chris' boss demands for a new season, does Chris object? Of course not! With an awesome raise, a chance to get to torture 12 new campers, how can Chris argue? With one million dollars on the line, who will win? Accepting applications!
1. The Beginning of a New Adventure

**Total Drama Island: Back in Television**

_Hey guys! I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but I cannot continue either of my TDI stories. The reason is because my older sister gave her old laptop to me. As I transferred my old documents to here, it wouldn't let me. I believe it is because I have different writing programs. Here I am currently using Microsoft Word and on the other laptop I was using Microsoft Word Processor. So I am starting a new one. I have high hopes for this story, as I'm planning a dramatic chapter in the middle. So to those who have sent characters in the past, would you please be so kind and send in new and old ones alike. Like I've already mentioned, I'm terribly sorry and I hope you guys will send in some characters to show you forgive me._

**Rules:**

**1) Everyone will have one week to send in those characters. So by February 14, on Valentines Day I will make my decision. But please do remember this doesn't always mean that I will post the next chapter by then. What it means is that I choose the characters by then **_**and**_** hopefully I post the chapter with the accepted campers.**

**2) Only original campers will be accepted. Do not copy of from others' characters, but using the same stereotype will be fine. I cannot have anyone copying off anyone and that includes; other shows, people, etc. So please do try to make an original and unique character.**

**3) I'm a beginning writer, so I would appreciate if you guys make your characters as simple as possible, but with lots of details. If you do not understand what I mean by this, please feel free to PM me.**

**4) No sex will be written here. I doubt I, a mere fourteen year old, will write a flawless sex scene. There will, however, be references of sex itself. That I'm okay with. Besides references to sex, there will be kissing (of course), cuddling, and any other innocent signs of affection.**

**5) These are not mutant teenagers okay! No superpowers, serial killers, will be shown here. Try to make your characters as humane as possible, but still unique.**

**6) Have fun! I may post an earlier chapter before the deadline to say to send in more characters, so I hope you're ready to make more characters!**

The form of this Starring You story is typed out for everyone to see, below. I will only accept characters in reviews and if you do not meet any of the qualifications here, you will be automatically disqualified. I will allow different forms, but I prefer if you stay with this one. It may or may not increase your chance into making it here.

Application Form

Name: (First and Last)

Age: (16-19)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Nickname: (Optional)

Face:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Body:

Height:

Weight:

Hometown:

Clothes-

Normal Attire:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills/Talents:

Alliance Partners: (What do they look for alliance partners and why?)

Loves-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Hates-

Romance Interests: (What do they looks for in guys/gals and why?)

Loves-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Hates-

Challenge Ideas: (Optional)

1)

2)

3)

Audition Tape: (Mandatory)

Other: (Anything else, I may have forgotten.)

* * *

**Okay, now that you've seen the form; here is my very own camper, who will be joining 11 others on this DRAMATIC journey!**

**Name: (First and Last)** Irene Stone

**Age: (16-19)** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Stereotype:** The Misunderstood Poet

**Nickname: (Optional)** N/A

**Face:** Irene has a soft heart shape face. Along with it she owns full, plump lips; complimenting her narrow jaw line quite nicely.

**Hair:** She has soft; silky blonde locks which are tied into two pigtails; black ribbons holding her golden hair up. A few bangs are carefully split into two separate sides. Her pigtails symbolize her energy and her love of childhood.

**Eyes:** Her wide, innocent, round eyes resembles those of violets.

**Skin:** White; considered to be a ghost due to her pale complexion.

**Body:** She's pretty average, well at least that is what Irene thinks. Irene owns a superb body with a few curves to boot! Her legs are long and slender, her chest only being slightly above average.

**Height:** 5'11"

**Weight:** 145 lbs

**Hometown:** Honolulu, Hawaii

**Clothes-**

**Normal Attire:** A black sundress; a gold band right below her chest, black ballet shoes with black satin ribbons wrapping around her slender legs, a gold bracelet with numerous charms, and in her right arm is a black notebook, in her left being Shakespeare's, "Romeo and Juliet."

**Pajamas:** A pair of white shorts; two black stripes on the sides, a black spaghetti strap, and a bunny pajama hat.

**Swimwear:** A white bikini; the top being a halter bikini piece. Her dainty swimsuit is faintly decorated in light blue bubbles.

**Formal:** A stunning, gold off the shoulder dress with shimmering sequins; cascading elegantly to the floor. Her shoes are expensive black stilettos, the inside being gold. Irene also wears smoky grey eye shadow, her lips being colored a dark pink. Her beautiful, golden locks is curled and let down from her usual pigtails.

**Personality:** Irene is the type of gal, who's in love with the force of nature. She's very perceptive, writing down her thoughts in poems. Due to her love of poems, she's very childish and innocent. Her smiles, however, are hides her sadness and misery. Irene describes herself as the color white, because it symbolizes innocence, purity, vulnerability, and a barrier. To her, the barrier means a shield to keep people away.

**Likes:** Poems, nature, and anything that has to do with kindness.

**Dislikes:** Jerks, bullies, sexists, and rapists.

**Skills/Talents:** Writing poetry, making strategies, and acting.

**Alliance Partners: (What do they look for alliance partners?)**

**Loves-** Anyone who looks at the optimistic side of life because Irene doesn't want to be reminded of anything sad, due to her tragic past. (See history)

**Likes-** Anyone fun to be around with.

**Dislikes-** People who are mean.

**Hates-** People who are mentioned in dislikes section.

**Romance Interests: (What do they look for in guys/gals?)**

**Loves-** Preferably a guy who's very persistent. It'd take a while for her to like a guy due to intimacy issues. The guy must be charming as well. Extra points if the guy has a southern accent. So it'll have to be a love/hate relationship for Irene.

**Likes-** A guy who's strong as well as gentle. She'd need the gentle side when Irene's down in the dumps.

**Dislikes-** Irene definitely does not like guys who can't protect himself. It's not personal, but if Irene is forced to get a guy, she'd need a guy who's strong to protect her.

**Hates-** Nerds. Again, this isn't personal. Irene just doesn't trust guys who can't protect her, let alone themselves.

**Challenge Ideas: (Optional)**

1) Lie Detector Challenge. If one lies, the camper gets electrocuted. Three strikes and your out; last camper standing wins.

2) N/A

3) N/A

**Audition Tape:** (Mandatory) A blonde is shown, a huge smile planted on her beautiful face. Her eyes, however, held a hint of sadness in them. The camera moves around for a moment, giving the viewer a glimpse of the girl's surroundings. The walls were painted a light blue, several papers pinned everywhere. Not much is shown, as the camera only moves for a second. "I'm Irene Stone and I'm currently an aspiring poet. Why am I auditioning you ask? Well, I've always wanted to publish my own book of poetry, but I never had the money to do so. So I took this opportunity to win so I may share my feeling and experiences as a poet as well as a teenager with my poems. I may not bring a lot of drama, but you can count on me to always be your happy camper!"

**History:** Irene's notebook never leaves her; as she always writes down poems. It'll be interesting for someone to read some of her sad poems.

Irene's past was one those more tragic ones. Her parents died when she reached the age of 10. She was immediately taken in by a 24 year old man days later. She was in a temporary state of depression and this angered her caretaker, the man. So to "please" her, the man raped her, saying that the "pleasure" will take Irene out of her saddened state. After the event, Irene was horrorstruck. The next morning, Irene planned to escape from the man, which happened to be a success. Irene now lives in an apartment by herself. Irene's real name is actually Rina Carlson, but changed it to Irene Stone so she wouldn't be found. She doesn't have any plans of changing it back either.

**Other: (Anything else, I may have forgotten.)** Irene speaks fluent French.

* * *

Remember, only 11 will make it to this Camp Wawanakwan journey! So that means, I need 6 guys and 5 gals...so...please send in those campers! Deadline is February 14, 2009 on Valentines Day.


	2. In Need of Campers

**Total Drama Island: Back in Television**

_**A/N: Hey everyone, it's me Elizabeth! Well, I'm pretty satisfied with the number of applications, but not all were good. I'm sorry if that offended you guys, but I really need the details so I am able to act out your character perfectly. I've got a few characters already, but after I put a lot of thought into it, I decided to have 16 campers participating instead of 12. I really want this to be a rather long and dramatic fic. So, I will now type out those who made it, and once I have all 16 character I will write out who made it along with their profiles for viewing. I have high hopes for this story, and I'd like as much unique characters in it as possible. People who've made it are as follows. **_

Campers

**Girls- **

**1) **Irene Rogers "The Misunderstood Poet" by IvoryKeys26

**2) **Satine De Le Vega "The Shy Photographer" by Dreamer-by-Day

**3) **Hyacinth De Le Vega "The Bookworm Punk" by Dreamer-by-Day

**4) **Kimberly Sanders "Type A" by KungFuFoxHikari

**5) **Rachel Dayton "Elegant, Rich Girl" by Magicant

**6)**

**7)**

**8)**

**Guys-**

**1) **Wyatt Bellevue "Gentleman Cowboy" by Dreamer-by-Day

**2) **Austin Orrin "Surfer Dude" by KungFuFoxHikari

**3)**

**4)**

**5)**

**6)**

**7)**

**8)**

_**A/N: These aren't the final campers, so please don't be discouraged. There are some who I like, but I'm still considering. I may ask those to send in a revision of their profile. Remember, those who did not make it in, you may make a new character or hope your camper were one of the ones I really like, but is in need of a revision. Bye for now!**_

_**-IvoryKeys26**_


End file.
